


My Real Family (Book 2)

by Sev_snape1



Series: My real family series [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Creature Inheritance, Crossdressing Kink, Death, F/M Smut, Good Dark Side, Good Malfoy Family, Good Tom Riddle, Hermione Bashing, Implied Mpreg, Light side bashing, M/M Smut, Miscarriage, Molly Ginny and Ron bashing, Mpreg, Multi, Slight cross dressing, Smut, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 15:57:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 10,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5211926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sev_snape1/pseuds/Sev_snape1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abraxas Snape (formally known as Harry Potter) has to learn how to get through the rest of his magical education at Hogwarts with meddling headmasters and annoying red heads. What happens as his Uncle Tom starts raids against Dumbledore's order? What about his cousins Draco and Lysander (formally Neville Longbottom)? Find out in the second book of the my real family series.<br/>Warnings: light side bashing Molly Ron and Ginny bashing. Torture, smut, character death and   m-preg.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Time skip 5 years later

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the next book my wonderful readers! Hope you enjoy it as much as the first

It had been five years since Abraxas Snape was reunited with his real family. He and his friends became the group of most powerful wizards and witches to ever step into Hogwarts. Abraxas had a natural affinity to dark magic and potions. He was also a master of the mind arts and was a master strategist. He was also a weather Mage and could control storms. Abraxas was known for being one of the most powerful duelers of the century. He was very hard to beat and would retaliate if harmed. In his fourth year he was entered in the Tri-wizard tournament and won. He along with Fluer Delacour and Viktor Krum from beauxbatons academy of magic and Dumstrang, respectively, were entered. During the Yule holidays they had a ball where he had to dance with his partner. He shocked the whole school as he walked in with his mate. After the dance he was confronted by the Potters and they stood there as both Lily and James where dressed down by a fourteen year old vampire and his mate. They ended up being humiliated in front of the three schools. He won the tournament and was considered the most powerful student in Hogwarts, despite his looks. Due to his malnutrition while he was with the Dursleys, he grew to a be very short, standing at only 5'1" with feminine features but still looked like his father. He had pale skin with large eyes and long lashes and long black hair. He was tiny and slender like his mother but had a strong, confident and dangerous aura like his father and uncles.  
Granger and Weasley still tried to mess with the group but always ended up in the hospital wing.   
Gregory was a shadow Mage and had a natural affinity to necromancy like his mate, and was also a fire Mage. He grew out of his awkward lankiness from when he was 11 and grew into his limbs. He stood at an astonishing 6'4" with pale skin (not as pale as Abraxas) with strong jawline and chin. He grew out his curly hair to be shaggy and had broad shoulders. He intimidated the people around him, but was actually very kind except to people who tried to harm his friends and family.   
Draco was a natural at healing and charms, as well as potions. He was also an air Mage. He grew to look just like his father with aristocratic looks and platinum blonde hair. He stood at 6'0" like his father and was built like a swimmer. He asked Daphne to the Yule ball and dated. They planned to get married after Hogwarts.  
Daphne and Luna were the closest and both were powerful at transfiguration and were water mages. They were both petite, but taller than Abraxas-much to his chagrin- with curves in the right places and long beautiful hair. Luna's hair stayed at a platinum blonde like Draco, with big dark blue eyes. Daphne had blood red hair with ocean blue eyes.  
Neville no longer accepted being called by his kidnappers name and accepted his try family's name. He went by his birth name as Lysander Rodolphus Lestrange. The entire school was shocked and terrified to discover that one of the most powerful students was the child of two of the most infamous Death Eaters. He was a natural at herebology and was an earth Mage. For the Yule ball he asked Luna as his date and they had been dating ever since. Lysander grew to being 5'11" with broad shoulders and brown hair like his father but with the curls his mother had.  
The Weasley twins were pranksters who could turn vicious if any of their friends, who they loved like siblings, where picked on. They where also fire elves like their family, except their little brother and sister who were not magically powerful enough to unlock their creature inheritance from their father. They both stayed identical except for their eye color. Fred had blue-green, almost teal eyes, while George had emerald eyes. They were tall and slender with elven features. They had discovered that they where mates to death eaters. George to Barty Crouch jr. and Fred to Rabastan Lestrange. It was their last year of Hogwarts and where due for their Death Eater initiation after graduation. All three of their older brothers and their father had gotten their mark after learning all of the dirty secrets from Molly, Ron and Ginny about the order of the Phoenix. They also learned how Molly drugged Arthur into believing she was his mate. She was disowned along with Ron and Ginny for planning to kill the Snapes, Malfoys and the twins for being in Slytherin and having money from the joke products they make.   
The groups enemies never knew just exactly what they where getting into but they would soon learn especially after Tom Riddle reformed the wizarding world.


	2. The Meeting

Tom sat on the floor of his meeting chambers, angry. He heard from Severus and Ana that there would be a raid on Malfoy manor planned by Dumbledore and his precious order of the flaming chickens. The senile old headmaster truly believed that his precious phoenix was loyal to him, when in reality Fawkes had bonded to Tom the first time he ever met the phoenix. With his powerful familiar that heard all that went around in Hogwarts and with Sev and Ana being spies, Tom was privy to lots of essential information.  
He got up from the floor and summoned his inner circle along with the outer circle for an important meeting. he waited for them to arrive and put on his dark lord robes. He heard the sound of his elite entering when suddenly the doors to the hall burst open and there stood a bleeding, tortured Arthur Weasley.   
"They know." Arthur said as he suddenly succumbed to the pain and lost consciousness.  
Pandemonium ensues as Maria Zabini ran to her husband and mate to see the damage inflicted to her love.  
Tom cast a Sonorus charm to his throat, "SILENCE!" He roared to his assembled. Everyone stopped moving.  
"Severus, Ana and Maria take Arthur to the medical wing and try to heal him as much as possible. Once you have healed him, I want a report on what his injuries are. As soon as he wakes come and tell me so we can begin a plan of attack against those that hurt our own." He watched with grim fascination as Arthur was levitated away. He turned to his remaining death Eaters. "The raid of attack at Malfoy manor is cancelled. When Dumbledore realizes that there is no one there to attack then he will leave. This mission was to draw us, kidnap the Malfoys and force them to sign over their fortune to him and his order. Everyone but the inner circle is dismissed."   
He walked into the hospital wing of the manor with his inner circle following. They walked in to see Arthur stirring as he woke up.   
Arthur moaned in pain as he stirred into consciousness. He opened his eyes to see his lord, inner circle and his beautiful wife staring at him worriedly.   
"What happened?" he asked.   
"You where attacked. You came into the hall bloodied up and tortured. With the diagnostic scans, you where subjected to cutting curses and the Cruciatus curse for an extended amount of time. Luckily there are no long lasting effects to your torture. Unfortunately they carved traitor into your arm above your mark, with a cursed dagger. We can reduced the scarring but it will always be there. They also started to burn your skin and cut away chunks of flesh. They barely healed as in they just made sure you didn't bleed out. I'm sorry Arthur." Severus said gravely.  
"It's not your fault Severus and you know that. It was Molly Prewett's fault. She intercepted me and stunned me........"

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~  
Three hours earlier:  
Arthur sat waiting for the order of the Phoenix meeting to be over.   
"And that is all for now. Meeting adjourned." Dumbledore said.   
Arthur was about to leave when suddenly his ex-wife called after him.  
"Arthur please wait." she said.  
"What do you want Molly?!" he snapped.  
"Please Arthur talk to me. Come back home with me, to your children."  
"Oh no. Those two are no longer my children and you are no longer my wife, you evil shrew. How dare you speak to me especially after everything you have done to me and my boys! You are nothing but an evil, power hungry, kiss up that would do whatever to have any amount of power and money. You drugged me into believing I loved you, locked away my creature inheritance, along with my children. You tried to kill the twins along with their friends just to get money. You have no right to speak to me. If you ever try to come near my family again, especially my wife and sons, I will have you arrested." With those parting words, he turned to leave, when suddenly everything went black as he was stunned.  
Arthur woke up bound to a chair. He saw Molly holding his wand with a smug grin on her face. He placed his Occlumency shields up to hide his panic. His eyes widened as he saw Dumbledore, Kingsley Shacklebolt, and Alastair walk into the room. He saw Alastair look at him and mouth, 'I'll help you escape'. He minutely shook his head and turned back to Dumbledore. Arthur saw him draw his wand and step more into the room.  
"Arthur, how could you betray us?" Dumbledore asked in his fake grandfather voice.  
"I didn't betray you," he spat. "you betrayed my family when you tried to kill my youngest in their fifth year by trying to poison their joke products. You, headmaster, being all-knowing as always, knew they tried all their products personally before they give them to the students."  
"We did no such thing!" Molly shrieked.  
"Really? So me and my wife getting a letter from Abraxas Snape and Lysander Lestrange saying how my boys where poisoned from their joke products was a lie?!" He roared.  
"Arthur please calm down. All we want is all the information you know about Voldemort's location and who are Death Eaters so we can eliminate them." Dumbledore said.  
"I am not telling you anything!"  
"I'm sorry my boy but you give me no choice." he said with a guilty expression on his face. Arthur paled as Dumbledore raised his wand and cast the Cruciatus on him. He tried not to scream as the white hot pain pierced his body. Dumbledore stopped the curse. "Now my boy are you going to cooperate with us? We know you are in contact with some of the Death Eaters, considering who your wife is, now tell us Voldemort's location."  
"NEVER!" Arthur said.  
Dumbledore sighed. He thought of when his plans failed because of the Weasleys. He saw Molly lift up Arthur's left sleeve and gasped as they all saw the inky black curses if the Dark Mark on Arthur's pale white skin.   
Arthur threw up his occlumency shields, knowing without them he could compromise Alastair's position as a spy.  
"Arthur how could you betray the Order by getting the dark mark?" Albus asked.  
Arthur remained silent even with Dumbledore and Molly getting irritated that he would remain silent. (WARNING: Gore and Torture!)   
Albus raised his wand and cast the Cruciatus again. When he removed the curse, Shacklebolt, Molly and Dumbledore began hexing and cursing him, calling him traitor. Arthur paled as Molly pulled a dagger from her pocket. Being married to her for 28 years proved that she knew how to cut and use knifes. He tried not to cry out as she began to carve words above his dark mark. Practicing the Dark arts for the last 15 years made him sensitive to feeling the dark magic on the dagger. Once she was done carving in his arm, she handed the dagger to Shacklebolt, who began to slice away the skin on his arms, torso and legs. He looked around and saw Alastair drop his glamours, spread his wings and cast an illusion of his glamoured self to walk towards him. Alastair stunned Molly, who fell with a shriek escaping her lips. Dumbledore, Shacklebolt and the Moody-projectile turned and began to cast hexes and curses to the real Moody. Alastair fought then off, stunned them, unbound Arthur and pressed the escape portkey every death eater had. 

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~  
"And that's when I came into the hall and passed out." Arthur said as he finished his tale.  
"Oh my poor baby!" Maria exclaimed and hugged her husband tightly. Arthur flushed as his wife called him a baby even when he was 11 year older than her.  
"We need to speed up this war. We have to kill off the order, take over the ministry and Hogwarts, change these useless laws and clear all of the inner circle's names. We also have to fix the Hogwarts curriculum. Severus call Abraxas. He's our best strategist and should know what to do." Tom ordered.  
Severus nodded and flooed his son from his personal quarters in the school. He explained all that was happening as Abraxas walked into the hospital wing.  
Abraxas looked at his uncle's inner circle-his family- with a determined look in his eye.  
"This is what we are going to do."


	3. Plans in motion

The next day in the great hall, started when the owl post delivered the mail. Abraxas opened the newspaper to see the headline screaming MURDER IN THE MINISTRY.

My dear readers,

Today is a day of mourning. Last night undersecretary Dolores Umbridge walked into the minister of magic's office to see a horrorifibg sight. There lying on the floor, partially draped across his chair was a dead Cornelius Fudge. The aurors where summoned and the investigation began to see the cause of death of the minister.So far aurors do not suspect death eater activity as the cause of death. I shall keep you updated my dear readers, on the progress of the investigation.

Rita Skeeter

 

Abraxas smirked and exchanged a look with his boyfriend. He passed the paper to Draco, and smirked at his shocked expression. The younger years looked terrified at the group of friends to see them freely showing emotion. The group regained their cool and gracefully got up from the table to meet in the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. They only waited ten minuyes for Sverus and Ana to come into he classroom. Abraxas looked at his parents and saw the gleam of approval in their eyes. He knew that the plan was going smoothly for the first few steps. Soon everything would fall into place.

 

"Great plan sweetie." Ana gushed as she pulled her baby into a hug.

 

"mum please." he whined as everyone laughed at him. He pulled himself away from his mother and cuddled up to Greg. Lots of people thought their relationship was weird because of the height difference but Greg and Rax could care less about what everyone else thought. He loved his mate with his entire being and wouldnt trade him, for anything in the world. During the summer he would get his creature inheratence and he could finally see his mate's beautiful gray eyes. 

 

"Sev whats next to do for the plan?" Draco asked.

 

"We get uncle Luc voted in as minister." Rax said

 

"How are we going to do that?" Draco asked.

 

"Dear cousin that's the easiest part of the plan. It took Rabastan forever to sneak into the minister's office just to kill that spinless wimp. Lots of people respect and fear our families, so if we decided to vote for him, then everyone will vote for him as well." Rax explained.

 

"How Slytherin of you son." Severus complimented. 

 

"I am the heir of Slytherin of course through grandmummy's side of the family of course." Abraxas said. "We need to call a meeting with uncle Tom, as soon as possible to start up the process to get Uncle Luc voted in as minister and set up evidence to get Aunt Trixie, Uncle Roddy and Uncle Rab freed and no longer considered criminals."

 

Everyone nodded and left the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom to go to their common room. Abraxas and Greg decided to walk around a little while to spend time together. They went outside and sat on one of the benches by the lake. Rax snuggled up with his mate as they sat there peacefully and content.

 

Suddenly there was a crash as Prewett, nee Weasley, sister and Granger snuck up behind the couple. Greg pulled Rax closer to him, so he was shielded from them incase they threw spells.

 

"Aww look what we have here, Ron. A couple of queers." Granger sneered.

 

"That's disgusting, especially with the Snape brat being a bloody fairy and a traitor to the light. Oi Snape why don't you leave the Death Eater wanna-be and come back to the right side." Prewett said.

 

"Like that's ever going to happen you filthy blood traitors." Greg spat.

 

"At least we aren't filthy Death Eater scum." Ginny spat. She looked at Abraxas. "How can you put up with him touching you, baby? Come we can go to Dumbledore and get him expelled for touching you." 

 

Rax felt Greg tense up and quickly drew his wand. He stood up, winked at his mate -who smirked back- and slowly walked towards the terrible Trio. He drew his wand and quickly stunned the older Gryffindors and bound the harlot. They silenced her as she started to scream. 

 

"SHUT UP!" Greg roared. Abraxas walked over to his mate and placed a calming hand on his arm. Abraxas pulled out a locket from his shirt. He opened it and it enlarged to the size of a handheld mirror.

 

"Uncle Tom." Rax called into the mirror. 

 

Tom popped into the mirror and asked, "did you get the Prewett girl?"

 

"Yes i did." 

 

"Good. I shall send Barty and he will deliver her to me." Tom closed the connection and Abraxas shrunk the mirror. They waited for Barty. While they were waiting, they obliviated Prewett and Granger to make seem as if they were going back into the castle after a snogging session. They made to were they didnt know Ginny's whereabouts and they never met up with Greg and Abraxas. They woke them up and sent them to castle before Barty came to get the girl.

 

They were waiting and after fifteen minutes, Barty came up to them. He nodded towards the two and checked over the girl, looking for any portkeys or weapons on her. Once he realized she was clean, he grabbed her and apparated back to Tom's manor. The couple looked on and walked back towards Severus's office. Abraxas drew his wand and cast his patronous. From his wand, there was a basilisk. 

 

"Tell my dad that it's done. Only two more to go." He grabbed Greg's hand and the two walked into the common room.


	4. information

Tom waited patiently for his victim to arrive. Arthur and the rest of the Weasleys knew exactly what was happening and they were the ones to actually suggest to torturing their ex-family memebers for Order information. They knew all three teens where in high ranks of the order. Severus and Ana told the rest of the Death Eaters all the information of how they went through the ranks so quickly. The three teens would spread their legs for anyone in a high position. Only the remaining Weasleys, Alastair, Severus and Ana stayed away from their bed. Yes they tried to pathetically seduce them, but the thought of bedding any of them made them sick to their stomach. 

 

Tom stood as Barty came holding the silenced and bound girl. Right before they came, Tom had called the inner circle to watch as the red-headed whore was tortured for trying to seperate his nephew and his mate and information. Soon everyone was there to watch. 

 

Ginny couldn't believe what was happening. She couldnt believe that Abraxas would betray her. Yes she knew that he was with that stupid Death Eater Goyle and yes he was Snapes' son but it didnt matter when she became rich and famous. Those dreams went down the drain when she saw You-Know-Who's inner circle surrounding her. She looked around and spotted her two professors. She tried to plead with her eyes for them to try to help her, but she screamed silently and glared when the filthy traitors smirked at her. It was as if they wanted her to die. Why, she had no idea. The only thing she remembered ever doing to them outside of school was try to sleep with them to get a higher rank in the order.

 

The inner circle watched as their Lord, his mate, king and queen stood and unsilenced the girl. Four years ago their lord decided that it was time for Severus to be ranked at his rightful spot as their king and Ana as their queen. It wasn't a true monarchy but the titles were an important factor in controling how the wizarding world would be run. 

 

"Our faithful followers." Tom exclaimed, "today is and excellent day for celebration. We have Arthur's disowned daughter. She is also a high-ranked Order member, and the reason why George and Barty do not have a child. She was the one to poison poor George to abort his baby. If it wasn't for her then in a month's time we would have a little one to love and cherish." 

 

As he was saying this, he saw Barty pull his smaller mate into his arms as he cried. His blood boiled knowing how excited everyone was because of the pregnancy. They could also remember how three weeks later a heart brokened Barty came into the throne room saying how George miscarried when he came back from the Burrow. Severus was suspicous as he had over heard the Terrible Trio talking of how Ginny had gotten rid of the Death Eater spawn. He came back and checked George. To their horror, the diagnostics showed he was poisoned.

 

Knowing how angry his brother was Severus decided to continue, "Now Miss Prewett as you where awfully misinformed of how we work."

 

"TRAITOR!!! HOW COULD YOU???? I KNEW YOU WHERE A SPY!!" Ginny screamed.

 

"SILENCE!" Severus roared. "Yes I am a traitor to the light and yes I am a true Death Eater. What the Order doesn't know is that I am the feared Dark King and the Dark Lord's younger brother. My lovely wife is the Dark Queen. We have been the ones to betray the order, causing many of the Order to die. Now it is your turn to die after we get more information."

 

She screamed as George stepped up and Crucio'ed her. The pain was unbearable. When he lifted the spell, she tried to talk her way out of her situation.

 

"Pleases George I'm sorry!"

 

"I dont believe you. I saw the memories. We saw you pour the potion into my food."

 

"How?! The only people who knew were Hermione, Ron, mum, Dumbledore and Mad-Eye Moody." she exclaimed.

 

Alastair stepped forward. "I was the one to tell my Lord who hurt us."

 

She looked at the man and didnt recognize who it was. She flinched as he drew his wand and glamoured himself to look like Moody.

 

"How could you betray the Order?!" she screeched. The Snapes and Tom winced, their sensitive hearing causing their ears to hurt.

 

"Easy. Being a dark veela allows us a mate and my mate is the dark lord. My natural look is not that grizzly, deformed, hunched-backed Ex-Auror. I am not only working for the Dark Lord but I am the Dark Lord's Consort. He is my mate and I would never betray him." He grinned evilly. "It is time for you to die Ginevra Prewett. Too bad you never listened to my advice when I was your teacher."

 

"What advice?" she asked skepically. 

 

"CONSTANT VIGILANCE" 

 

With that George and Barty started their torture as everyone watched. They began with the Cruciatus. They held her under until she began losing control of her body. They were dissapointed when she lost control of her bowels after thirty seconds under torture. Barty conjured up a meat hook and grabbed her bound wrist. He stabbed through her arms and levitated her body until she was hanging three feet from the ground. The inner circle watched as her wrists dripped blood as she dangled from the hook. George forcibly grabbed her chin and used legilimency to brutally rip through her shields to find out any information. He gasped in horror as facts after facts were terryifingly shown to him. 

 

He sneered at the his ex-sister and conjured a knife. "You whore!" he roared. "you only want Abraxas for his money. You and Dumbledore's plan will never work. His family will destroy your precious order and my mate and I will be the ones to destroy you."

 

"George PLEASE HELP ME!!" she screamed.

 

"Never!" he turned and looked at his mate. "Love will you help me please."

 

"Of course, love." Barty said. He smirked viciously at the blood-traitor. He conjured a cursed knife and began to slice at her arms and legs. 

 

After an hour of torture, Ginny no longer looked like herself. One look at Tom and as one Barty and George cast the killing curse at the youngest Prewett.

 

Once she was killed and sent back to Grimmauld Place, George broke down and cried. Barty rushed to his husband's side and held him as he cried. He cried for their lost son at the hands of a group of cowards who hid behind one wizard.


	5. plans in motion pt. 2

The news of Ginevra's death spread like wild fire. While everyone was in the Great Hall, the doors slammed open to show a distraught Molly Prewett storming through the door. She walked up to the head table and slapped Severus in the face.  
The silence was instantaneous. No one moved as the resident potions master glared at the frumpy red-headed witch. He stood at his full height, looking as intimidating as possible.  
"How dare you?!" He whispered calmly.  
"How dare I?! You're the reason my daughter is dead!" She shrieked.   
As the Prewett matriarch began to screech, Abraxas stood up and sent a full body binding curse at the witch. The Potters stood and both tried to curse him but their curses where dodged by a shield from Gregory. The four began to duel, creating a huge disaster in the hall. The older years guided the younger to safety as order members tried to apprehend the group that began to fight against them. Draco and company decided to attack along with Anastasia and Severus trying to protect them. As the fight continued to commence the doors slammed open and everyone froze. Everyone was shocked as the person everyone thought died, stood in the doorway, eyes blazing, ready to destroy those who hurt his son. He was the one people everyone least expected to see standing


	6. the surprise guest

Everyone stood surprised as they saw the mystery guest standing there. They never expected to see Tobias Snape standing there, wearing wizard robes, wielding a wand and most importantly, ALIVE! The two who where shocked the most where Severus and Albus. Severus, because his father was standing there alive after he though that he left, never to return, and mostly he believed he was a muggle, or so he thought. Albus was surprised because he had kidnapped Tobias three years before he met Eileen, obliviated him, believing that he was a muggle and magic was evil, and that he should hate it. Dumbledore sent him off into the muggle world where he met Eileen, had Severus and began to beat them because of their magic. When Severus was in his fifth year, Tobias began to gain his memories back Albus kidnapped him so he couldn't tell anyone who he really was. He made it look like he left his wife and child for a mistress in America. Tobias was really the long lost heir of Salazar Slytherin and merlin's daughter who was killed by Godric Gryffindor after he kidnapped her when he discovered that she was pregnant with Salazar's child. His real name was Lord Lazarus Salazar Slytherin-Merlin, making Abraxas the most politically, magical, and monetary powerful wizard in the whole wizarding world.

 

"Father" Severus choked out, "what are you doing here?"

 

"I'm here to talk to you and explain why I 'left' all those years ago, when you where just a boy." Lazarus said. (From now on Tobias will be now acknowledged as Lazarus)

 

Severus nodded, "I suggest that we go to my quarters for introductions and for you to explain yourself." 

 

Lazarus nodded and soon the family left to severus's quarters for one of the most shocking tales they would ever hear.


	7. memory lane

Once the Snape-Riddle-Malfoy family and friends where seated in Severus's quarters, Lazarus began his tale.

 

"My son, let me begin by saying that I am so so sorry about how I treated you and your mother when you where younger. I would have never done that if I knew who I was and not who Dumbledore wanted me to be after he obliviated me and block my magic. Three years before I met your mother, I was still in the wizarding world then, Dumbledore stunned me and obliviated me because of my heritage. He made me believe I was a muggle and that anything unnatural should be destroyed. I never would have hurt my wife and I never would have thought of hurting my child. When you were in your fifth year, I started to regain my memories and my magic back.bDumbledore came by the house saying he was here to make your magic disappear. At first I wanted that but the memories came back and he took me to his manor and kept me there until I escaped a few months back.

 

When I escaped, I relearned as much as I could, hoping that I could find you." 

 

By the time Lazarus finished his tale Severus was in tears. He believed his father because his story matched all of the facts that had happened.

 

He got up and sat next to Lazarus and embraced him, holding his father to him.

 

"Thank you for telling me. I have to introduce you to my family. This is my beautiful wife Anastasia and her brother and his wife Lucius and Narcissa. The blonde boy is my nephew, their son, Draco and his girlfriend Daphne Greengrass. Lysander LeStrange and his girlfriend Luna Lovegood. This is Gregory Goyle and last but definitely not least my precious son, Abraxas Severus Lucius Snape." He said proudly.

 

Abraxas stood up and held out his hand. Lazarus got up and pulled him into a hug. When they pulled apart, Lazarus was crying, for missing 20 years of his son's life.

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

It was a few days after Lazarus escaped capture and the entire wizarding world was in chaos, knowing the heir of two of the most powerful families,was captured for years and made to believe he was an abusive muggle, hurting his family. The dark families wanted retribution because they knew Severus Snape was the dark Lord's baby brother. To know their Lord's family was in danger because of Dumbledore, was an unforgivable act and the dark wanted retribution.

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

Order of the Phoenix Headquarters

 

Dumbledore was livid. He couldn't believe that Merlin's and Slytherin's heir escaped his clutches. 

 

"What are we going to do now Albus?" Lily Potter asked. "We lost the Snape's brat and now we lost Lazarus Emrys. How are we going to defeat Voldemort now?"

 

Dumbledore sighed. "My dear Lily, we are going to do everything we can to defeat Voldemort and his Death Eaters."

 

She looked like she was going to protest but thought better of it. She didn't want the man she lusted after for years to die. She didn't love him, but she would do anything for a chance to sleep with him. Who wouldn't? He was rich and powerful, all the things she wanted in a man. That's why she married James Potter, until that stupid article when the Snape brat came to Hogwarts. It was also a way of becoming a high ranking Order member, she slept around to get promoted. One day she was going to sleep with Severus Snape no matter what she had to do to achieve it.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~


	8. Major Changes

James Potter was lying in bed, alone like most days because of his whore of a wife-a Mrs. Lilian Rose Potter née Evans. Lily, such a beautiful name and equally beautiful flower, unlike the woman that was bestowed with such a gorgeous name. Rose. A passionate flower with it's fierce, deep, rich red hue. Unlike Lily. She used to be the only beauty in his eye. A sweet, compassionate yet fierce woman that at first was the only one that could make him feel humble yet confident at the sametime. Nowadays he felt lonely and weak for letting that two timing whore in his house and in his bed. He should have listened to his parents when they where still alive. They didn't join Dumbledore, but had the same believes as the Dark Lord, yet weren't marked. He should have known that marrying a Mudblood would come to bite him in the arse. He suddenly sat up. In the morning he would go to Gringotts to see their healers and see if he was being controlled by either spells and/or potions. They would regret messing with Lord James Charlus Potter even if he had to join the dark or die never having the chance to live how he should.

 

When he got to Gringotts, he walked up to a teller and asked if he could see one of their healers. The goblin was shocked. To want to see a goblin healer meant that a person believes they are under influences like potions, charms and/or spells or sometimes the combination of all three. Griphook (weird right *note the sarcasm*) immediately called for Ragnok, the bank manager, and told him of what was happening.

 

"Lord Potter may I ask why you believe that you are in need of our healers?" Ragnok asked.

 

"Of course. When I was a young child, my parents taught me the ways of a proper pure-blood, including not allowing Muggle-borns in our world until they knew more about our world and Muggles are nothing but vermin. They are deadly vermin, but vermin no less that must absolutely never be exposed to wizard-kind, lest we be murdered. I believed everything they taught up until halfway through my second year. It was not a situation where i learn how good muggles are and we should incorparate them in our society like Dumbledore wanted. One day i was called up to his office. I dont remember what happened, all I know is I went up, there was nothing then I left suddenly in love with Lily Evans, followed Dumbledore's believes and hated Severus Snape with a passion. That Lord Ragnok is why I believe I am under the influence of spell and potions."

 

Ragnok called for the healers and led Jame sto his office for a diagnostic. He held out a jeweled dagger to the young Lord,who took it.

 

"What am I to do?" he asked.

 

"Cut your finger and allow three drops of blood to fall on the paper. It will tell you what spells and potions are in your system." Ragnok replied.

 

James sliced his finger, allowed the three drops to fall onto the paper and healed the cut. He waited a few moments when suddenly words appeared on the paper. The words covered the whole paper. Ragnok grabbed the paper and growled as he read the results of the blood test. He couldn't believe what they did to Lord Potter. He handed the paper to James to read. James sat in shock after reading his results,.  
Blood Test of Lord James Charlus Potter  
Loyalty spells since spring 1972- keyed to: Albus Dumbledore, Lily Evans, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew.  
Loyalty Potions since spring 1972-keyed to: Albus Dumbledore' Lily Evans, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew.  
Love Potions since spring 1972-keyed to: Lily Evans.  
Disloyalty Spells (spells to make you no longer trust certain people) since spring 1972- keyed to: Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy, Anastasia Malfoy, Narcissa Black, any one in Slytherin house.  
Aggresion spells since spring 1972-keyed to Severus Snape (strong) any one he (dumbledore) believes that is beneath him (James) (mild to weak Stength)  
Creature inheratance suppresents- dark imps (imps are jokester creatures. Dark imps have a darker nature while light imps are known to be lighter)- placed by Albus Dumbledore since spring 1972  
Magic suppresents- 80%- placed by Albus Dumbledore since spring 1972  
forced marriage bond to Lily Evans- placed by Albus Dumbledore since summer of 1978   
fake sorting- forced by Albus Dumbledore on Hogwarts Sorting hat- forced house: Gryffindor   
True house: Slytherin  
Impotent spells since spring 1975- placed by Albus Dumbledore  
Change of sexual orientation spells- placed by Albus Dumbledore- Forced to be straight-Originally gay

 

James couldn't believe all the spells and potions forced into his system. He was pulled in a room covered in runes with an altar stone in the middle. The goblin healers layed him down on the stone and began to chant in an ancient dead language. James felt extreme pain shoot throughout his body as the spells that had been placed since he was twel,ve, began to leave his body. After what seem like eternity, the pain stopped. He looked down to realize his clothes where now too big. He went to the mirror in Ragnok's office and stood in shock. His features comepletely changed. Where there once was tanned, scarred skin, was no smooth pale alabaster skin. His hair was no longer short and untamed. It became darker with streaks of silvery blond hair, it grew longer, down to bum. His face was no longer sharp edges and manly. It became more feminine, with high cheekbones, plump red lips and large hazel-green eyes surrounded with long, thick, black eyelashes. He realized he shrunk. Where he once stood at a sturdy 6'1", he was now at a petite 5'5". He smiled beautifully, knowing he was a submissive imp. James bowed to Ragnok and thanked him. He took his diagnostics and bank reports, ready to destroy the Order. 

 

When he got home, James decided to write a letter to the Dark Lord on black ink parchement. This parchement only let people write the truth. It couldnt be copied nor could a person be forced to write on the paper. All of Gringotts bank statements were written on black ink parchement.   
To the Dark Lord,  
I am writing to you and sending my diagnostics from Gringotts to say that I am officially changing sides. I am no longer under Dumbledore's influence nor my soon to be ex-wife's control. Who am I, you might ask. I am Lord James Charlus Potter. Please, I beg of you get me away from Dumbledore. I just came back from Gringotts and was checked their healers,. Attached to this letter is my results of my blood test. I would like to have a meeting with you to join your side of the war. You may not believe me and you may want me dead, but my words are true. I am done with Dumbledore's manipulations and the Order of the Phoenix. This may be my last chance to write to you as I plan to confront the Order and Dumbledore at the next meeting in four days time. If you believe me then come to 12 Grimmauld place, if you dont then I am taking this as a way to apologize and please tell Severus that I am very sorry. I know he is not loyal to Dumbledore. Also please warn him to never be alone with Lily no matter what. She is trying to bed him and ruin his marriage.  
Lord James Charlus Potter.

 

James hoped that they believed him and that these few days wont be his last.


	9. Shocking News

Warning this chapter will contain smut between two males. It may or may not be kind of crappy. 

Tom sat in shock as he read Potter's letter. He knew he wasn't lying because of the parchemnet that had both his letter and Gringotts results. He drew his wand and summoned his inner circle.

 

Once they arrived, he led them to his meeting room. The LeStranges, Crouches, Malfoys, Weasleys, Snapes, Notts, Lovegoods, Greengrasses, Goyles, Allistar and Avery were confused as Tom paced furiously.

 

When Tom continued to pace without talking, Allistair stood and held onto his shoulders and shook him gently.

 

"Love, what's wrong? You need to explain what has got you so stressed." Allistair said.

 

Tom nodded and began with passing around both the letter and the results to the blood test. When everyone was done he was surprised to see his baby brother crying. 

 

"Severus what's wrong?" Tom asked.

 

"First my son, then my father and now James Potter. He used to come by my house when we where children. He was my best friend and we where inseperable even though at Hogwarts we kept our friendship. So this is why he became a bully and tried to kill me on several occasions. Why does this always happen to my family?!"

 

"Sev, darling please calm down. It's not your fault. It's Dumbledore's do you understand?" Ana implored. Severus nodded and held his wife to him.

 

"Uncle Tom we're going to help him right? He's telling the truth and we have the evidence here. He's going to confront Dumbledore and the Order of the Flaming Chickens in four days. That's suicide plus him being an imp will make him especially reckless. We have to help him, plus he gave us the headquarters location." Abraxas said. 

 

"I agree with my nephew. We have to help. Lysander, Abraxas, and Draco make a team to go and retrieve James in four days time." Tom ordered.

 

"My Lord may I be one of the ones to go help James. I have a feeling that he may be my submissive." Bill Weasley asked.

 

Tom looked at the eldest Weasley son an drealized that he had a good claim. He had the fierce look in his eyes just like his dominant had everytime they had a raid. He smiled as he remembered the last time he was at a raid and he got hurt. Allistair went into a raging frenzy and took out most of the lower Order members.

 

"You may accompany them to retrieve Lord Potter, Bill. Bring him here safe. Severus becauseof these cirrcumstances you cannot go. Abraxas make sure they capture the soon to be ex-Lady Potter. She is to be brought here alive. Lucius how is it going in your campaign to becoming Minister. Elections are tomorrow. Who is the imbicile running against you again?"

 

"The one running agianst me is a racist, and sexist man who has no voter popularity. I will win in a landslide even the light side is voting for me." Lucius replied smoothly.

 

"Excellent work Lucius" Tom praised. "Allistair what is happening with the order?"

 

"Dumbledore is getting worried that there is a spy in their midst even though there are multiple spies in the order that work for us. He is calling for a complete meeting in four days. We should just send our extraction team to disguise as some of our spies to retrieve James and bring him here. That way we get him, take out a few members and not let Dumbledore be tipped off. Of course it will out Bill as a spy."

 

"I don't care." Bill said. "I'll do anything to get my mate even if Dumbledore learns I am a spy."

 

"Very well. Boys you know what to do Sev, Cissa and Trix make sure you have any medical supplies you may need just incase this mission goes bad. Does everyone understand? You are dismissed."  
(smut below. can be skipped. Ends when its ******** at the bottom)

 

When everyone but Allistair had gone, Tom sat down and sighed. Allistair lifted his smaller mate into his arms and kissed his lips gently.

 

"Love what's wrong?" he asked.

 

"I don't know." Tom replied. "I think I might be stressing things out to much. I'm worried for my family."

 

Allistair held his mate's hand and led them to their bedroom. He laid Tom down gently. He kissed his mates lips tenderly but forcrful. Tom gasped and allowed his tongue and mouth to be ravished by the man he loved. Allistair began to slowly undress his mate, kissing every inch of pale, creamy skin. He bent down and captured one of Tom's pink perky nipples in his mouth and sucked gently. Tom arched his back and moaned beautifully as he was assulted in pleasure. 

 

"Al please. No clothes. Too much clothing...off...now. Please!" he moaned.

 

Allistair smirked and removed his clothes with a wave of his hand. They both moaned at the skin on skin contact. Tom wrapped his long legs around Allistairs slim waist, draping his arms over his broad shoulders. Allistair began to rub their erections together giving his mate torturious pleasure. 

 

"Please Al! Need more."

 

He reached into the nightstand and grabbed the jar of lube. He slicked up his fingers and ran them around his love's puckered entrance. He slid one finger into the tight heat that was his mate. He thrusted his finger in Tom's arse. Allistair added another, searching for Tom's prostate when..

 

"OH GOD AL!!!" he cried out. 

 

Allistair added a thrid finger and continued to thrust and scissor Tom's tight arse. When he was stretched out enough, Allistair lined the head of his cock with Tom's quivering entrance. He pressed in slowly making Tom moan. Tom used his legs to sheath his mate comepletly inside him. Allistair began to thrust into Tom's heat and he soon had him moaning and writhing under him. He reached between their sweaty bodies and began jerking Tom's aching erection.

 

"YES" he hissed. "please...harder...need...more" Tom arched and came on Al's hand. Allistair continued to thrust until he too came in his mate's tight heat. When he was done he pulled out and pulled his mate in his arms, succumbing to sleep, sated and sleepy.

 

*********************************************************************************************  
End of smut (tell me in the comments if it was good or not)

NEW MINISTER FOR MAGIC ANNOUNCED  
WINNER IS LUCIUS MALFOY  
My dear readers,  
I am pleased to inform you that our new Minister of Magic is none other than the illustrious Lord Lucius Malfoy. Yesterday was election day with Lord Malfoy winning in a landslide. When we asked what was the first thing he would do, Lucius replied, "I am going to go home and pull my wife into my arms and kiss her. I wouldn't have done it without her."   
Isn't that sweet? He chooses his wife before anything else. He told me that he was going to change many things happening starting with our childrens' education. Congragulations to our new minister Lucius Malfoy  
Rita Skeeter

Two days later

 

James was terrified. The Dark Lord never responded to his letter and he was about to confront Dumbledore. One thing he learned about his inheratence is that he can change his apperance at will. That's how a Metamorphagus got their powers, through imp blood. He could also see through glamours and Polyjuice potions. He was glamoured like old self. When he confronted Dumbledore he would show his true self and give them the papers that proved his claim. Most people except that stupid Mudblood Granger would believe his claim. He walked into headquarters and waited for the meeting to begin. One of the things he was worried about was Molly Prewett and her awful shrieking. If he didn't know better, he would have thought she was a banshee.

 

It was three hours later when Dumbledore asked if anyone had anything to add.

 

James stood and began to speak. He was confident that nothing fatal would happen to him. "Dumbledore I....."

 

"It's Professor Dumbledore to you young m---" Molly began. She was cut off by James silencing her.

 

"As I was saying before that banshee began to screech, I went to Gringotts four days ago to see their healers. Safe to say that these results," he passed them to the woman sitting next to him "are very shocking. As you can see I was under loyalty and aggression spells for almost 24 years. Not only that but Dumbledore blocked my creature inheratance, which is a submissive dark elf." he drop the glamours and walked to the group standing in the corner. "Take me to the Dark Lord." 

 

Bill grabbed him around the waist and apparated them to the manor.


	10. Interlude

Tom paced in his throne room, waiting for his inner circle to answer his summons. He finally killed pettigrew and feed the filthy rat to Nagini. He looked up when he heard Severus and his family apparate in the room. They stood at his side and they continued to wait. When everyone had arrived, he started the meeting off by asking if anyone had news. The information brought to him was the typical things that always came to him, from new order recruits to news about the ministry and how Lucius was running it now that he was minister. The only new and relatively shocking news came from the twins.   
"We heard from our sources that the soon to be ex-Lady Potter wants to sleep with our resident bastard of a potion's master." George said  
Severus snorted in disgust, but everyone looked at his wife. She was tiny, but she was a Malfoy by birth and a Snape through marriage. She growled and looked ready to apparate to the Order's headquarters and kill the whore. Severus looked at his wife and saw her reaction. He placed his hand on her arm to calm her.   
"Darling please calm down. You know I would never do anything like that to hurt you." Severus said.  
"I know you won't, my love, but I don't trust that ginger whore as far as I can throw her." Ana replied.  
Tom looked at his brother and sister-in-law.   
"Please leave the marit-"  
"Shut it Tom!" Ana snapped. Everyone knew that even though the Dark Lord controlled the Death Eaters, no one controlled the Snapes, especially Ana.  
Tom stayed quiet and let Ana take charge, fearing her wraith.   
"Fred, George, Barty, and Rabastan. You four are to go and make an arsenal of weapons for our side. Give the order faulty ones. Fred don't do anything stupid." She said. Fred and Rabastan had learned a few days ago that Fred was pregnant. They nodded and left to go work on them.   
She turned towards Severus.   
"If I see you anywhere near that whore, I will castrate you in your sleep Snape!"    
Severus nodded at his wife, eyes wide at her threat. No one dared to laugh at the poor man, knowing her threat wasn't to be taken lightly.  
Flashback   
It was an initiation for new Death Eaters when suddenly a young woman around the age of twenty two came up to Severus.   
"Hello." She purred, "I'm Elena. Nice to meet you." She held out her hand expecting him to shake it.  
Severus scoffed at the younger woman knowing exactly what she wanted. It didn't happen often, but the moment it happened, his wife would stake her claim. He smirked down at the fake blonde, her thinking she scored, him watching his wife walking their way.  
Anastasia saw a fake blonde walking towards her husband and saw how she practically threw herself at him. She saw red. She smirked when he scoffed at her. Ana began to walk towards the two, murder in her eyes. She tapped the blonde on the shoulder, and as she turned, Ana punched her in the face.   
"No one flirts with my husband without a death wish." She spat. She smirked when she heard the whore get up and try to attack her from behind. She turned at the last second and kicked her in the stomach. She jumped on her and began to punch and kick her. She didn't need magic to kick arse. Ana beat the woman until she was so bloody, bruised up and cut from Ana's wedding ring hitting her skin, to the point her face would be permanently be disfigured.   
"Never mess with me, my husband or my son again or I will end you."  
End of Flashback  
They shivered at the memory, while Abaraxas laughed.   
"You tell him mother." He told her. Ana winked at her baby as Severus looked at him, mock betrayal on his face.  
"Traitors." He said, jokingly.


	11. Problems

Albus sat in his desk thinking of how bad his plans have been going. James found out who he really was, breaking his spells and joining the dark side. He needed James, he had been paying the order a hefty sum to fight against the Dark. He summoned Lily to his office.  
"Was there something you needed headmaster?" She asked.  
"How are your plans to seduce Severus going? We all know that he had an attraction to you."   
Lily winces at the question. As hard as she was trying, she couldn't afford to buy any clothes or potions ingredients to try to drug the man. With James spilling the story behind Dumbledore's spells on him and with Gringotts backing him up, she was in bind.  
"Not as good as I hoped headmaster."  
Albus looked at her with disappointment in his eyes, but was seething internally. He hated failure, especially from his followers.   
"I expect you to do better than that Lily. You may go." He dismissed her and began to plan.   
•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~  
Ana was laying on her and her husband's bed, Severus thrusting achingly slow into her body. She moaned at his thrust, grabbing at his arse, trying to make him thrust faster.   
"Severus! Harder!"  
Severus smirked down at his wife. After 18 years of marriage he still loved her like the first time he laid eyes on her.   
Flashback  
It was his the beginning of his third year and he was sitting in a compartment waiting for Lily to get there. He decided to walk around and see if she was coming when he found himself on his arse with a tiny first year in his lap. He looked down at her, ready to apologise when he noticed she had red eyes. His mother had explained that even though he wouldn't go through his inheritance until his 16th birthday, he would know who his mate would be by seeing if the person had red eyes. After they mated, they would see their mate's eyes as their normal colour.   
He stood up with the small girl in his arms.   
"Hi." He said dumbly.  
"Hi." She said shyly.   
Severus cleared his throat and placed her on the ground gently. "My name is Severus Snape, yours?" He asked.  
"I am Anastasia Malfoy but you can call me Ana. Do you know my older brother Lucius?"  
"Yes." He looked around and noticed Lily frowning at Ana. "Would you like to sit with me in my compartment?"   
She smiled, blushing slightly at the upper year. "Of course. I'll be there in a moment, I have to look for my brother."  
End Flashback.  
He kissed Ana fiercely and began to thrust harder and faster into her willing body. She moaned beneath him, his length and girth filling her wonderfully. He speared into her quickly, bringing her to completion quickly. She cried out as her orgasm crashed into unexpectedly. "Mmmmm Sev."  
He continued to thrust into her before pulling out and turning her into her stomach pulling up to her hands and knees, thrusting into her, pulling her flush against him. Severus moved her hair to the side and began to suck at her neck, drawing delicious moans from his wife. He kneaded her breast with one hand and played with her clit with the other, making her orgasm again.  
"Like this don't you? Me fucking you, hard and fast like this."  
"Yes!" Ana moaned.   
Severus grinned and continued to thrust into her. He finally let himself cum after drawing out another orgasm from his wife. He pulled out and moved so they where lying under the sheets, Ana in his arms, sleeping peacefully. He kissed his wife's sweaty hair and allowed himself to sleep.  
(I don't know if it was good or not. Don't judge.)  
•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~  
Luna was on her way to the library when suddenly she was hit by a stunner. The last thing she heard was her history professor's voice before her world went black.   
(Lily is the history professor. James assistant flying instructor and Ana is DADA.)


	12. News

Lysander had woken up with a bad feeling. He decided to activate the pendant he had gotten for Luna and himself. It allowed him to know where she was if she was in trouble. He said the spell and cried in anguish. His Luna was missing. He got up and walked to his wardrobe and threw on a robe and sprinted to his head of house (and uncle's) quarters. He knocked on the door, trying not to pound the door, knowing it would annoy his aunt and uncle.   
Severus got up and opened the door, ready to berate whoever was behind the door. He stopped when he noticed his "nephew" standing behind the door, a look of desperation on his face.   
"Lysander what's wrong? Are you hurt?" He asked him.  
"Luna is missing Uncle Sev. I activated the pendant I gave her from mum and it went off saying she was missing. Someone took my Luna." He couldn't hold back his tears any more and cried.   
Ana woke up and saw her husband holding Lysander as he cried.   
"What happened?" She asked.  
"Luna is missing." Severus told his wife. "Please call the inner circle."  
She nodded and activated her charm on her necklace. It would notify Tom to gather the inner circle.   
*ten minutes later*   
The inner circle was gathered, Bellatrix holding her son close to her, her husband enclosing them in his arms. They felt terrible that their child had his love taken from him. Bellatrix wanted to kill the entire and torture them until she brought back her future daughter-in-law back to her baby.  
Tom stood up, ready to set an attack in Hogsmeade to draw out the order. "Severus, Ana, James, Bill, Bella, and both sets of twins, you will start an attack in the village. Do not kill anyone, only torture. We are getting Luna back."  
~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•  
Ugh I know it's short, writers block.


	13. Searching

Pain was the first thing she knew when she woke up. Second was that she wasn't at Hogwarts anymore. Third was that she knew that Lily Evans was going to die when Lysander found her. 

Luna heard people outside the door and stood up. The door opened and there was Albus Dumbledore standing in the doorway, Molly Prewett and Hermione Granger at his sides.

"Ah Miss Lovegood, you're up I see. How are you feeling?" Dumbledore asked.   
Luna glared at the old man, not wanting to hear him talk. "Were is my wand?"

"I'm sorry my dear girl, we had to keep it so you wouldn't do anything rash when you came to." Dumbledore said. 

"Give me back my wand, you old bastard!" Her head snapped to the side as Molly slapped her fiercely.

"You do not speak to Professor Dumbledore like that, ever! Do you understand me?" She shrieked. Luna pushed the woman away and backed into the corner. Being in an underground dungeon was terrible, especially being surrounded by some of the people responsible for her mother, and now father's death.  
*FLASHBACK*

Luna had just left potions along with Lysander and all of their friends, walking into the great hall for lunch. They sat down when a tawny barn owl flew to Luna. She grabbed the letter attached to the bird's leg, watching as it flew away. She read the letter, her face contorting from shock to misery.   
Dear Miss Lovegood  
We regret to inform you that your father, Xenophilius Lovegood, has unfortunately passed away earlier today. He arrived at St. Mungos unconscious, being brought by the Weasley twins who saw him unconscious in an alley. We were unfortunately able to wake him up and he passed.   
Our condolences,  
Staff of St. Mungos Hospital

She passed the letter to Abraxas, before turning into Lysander's chest sobbing quietly. Abraxas stood and gave his letter to his mother and father. After dinner Severus took the letter to Tom to start an investigation.

*End Flashback*

She glared at the three in her path. She crouched feeling the water gathered in the corners. She closed her eyes and shot jets of water at the three. She accioed her wand with the bit of wand less magic she knew and ran out of the dungeons, stunning anyone in her path. She made it to the front doors, passing the anti-apparition wards, landing in Tom's sitting room. She sent her patronus to Tom before passing out.

*The Next Day*

The next day, Lysander woke up in a cold sweat, before getting ready and finding Ana and Severus. He ran into the Defense classroom, knocking on Ana's office door. She opened the door and beckoned him inside.  
"Before you start freaking out Lysander, we know where Luna is. Shh, let me finish, she exhausted herself escaping from Dumbledore manor's dungeons. She's in my quarters, resting. You may go see her, just don't wake Severus."  
He went to the guest room, stepping in quietly. He gasped as he saw his precious Luna laying on the bed. He laid on the bed, pulling her closer to him, warming her up.  
Severus woke and went to find his wife. He kissed her cheek, seeing her sitting on the armchair in the sitting room.   
"Did he come?" He asked. She nodded, "He's in the room with her." She worried her lip, making Severus pull it from her teeth with his finger. "Why did they take her? What if they try to take someone else? What if they try to take our baby again?!" She began to get hysterical. Severus pulled her into his arms, pulling her to his chest, purring lightly, calming her. "Shh my darling. They will not get anyone else. Luna admitted that it was Lily Evans was the one to take her. At the next meeting, we are going to try to get rid of her."  
"Good. I want that slut gone." Ana hissed.   
Severus nodded holding his wife close to him, stroking her back, soothing her nerves.   
"Anything to keep our family safe."


End file.
